


Good To Be Back

by kathkin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Season 6B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“It’s just so good to have you back.” / “It’s good tae </i>be<i> back.”</i> The Doctor makes Jamie breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good To Be Back

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tumblr post](http://penny-anna.tumblr.com/post/147799176378/your-otp-waking-each-other-up) and also by [this thread](http://penny-anna.tumblr.com/post/135005359978/thehighlanders-penny-anna).

Bacon, eggs, porridge – of course – and the tea was brewing. What else? He was sure he’d forgotten something. The tray didn’t look right. Perhaps the milk jug and the sugar bowl would look nicer the other way around? He switched them, and switched them back. No, that must be everything. He lifted the tray gingerly and crossed the kitchen. In the doorway he thought _oh my! Salt!_ and doubled back.

In the bedroom, he brought the lights up slowly, juggling the tray in one hand. Jamie stirred, but didn’t wake. He tip-toed to the bed, set down the breakfast tray, and gave Jamie a gentle shake. “Jamie? Time to wake up now.”

“Hmm? What?”

“It’s the morning.”

“Oh.” Jamie flopped onto his back, blinking muzzily up at the Doctor. “G’morning. He scrubbed a hand over his face, looking mildly bewildered to be aboard the TARDIS. The Doctor couldn’t blame him; it had been a bit of a whirlwind..

“Good morning!” The Doctor beamed down at him. “I made tea!”

“Is that all for me?” said Jamie, sitting up. “Why do I get breakfast in bed?”

“Why not?” The Doctor poured him a cup of tea. “Sugar?”

“Aye, go on.” Jamie inspected the cup and saucer. “Hey, now, why do I get the fancy china?”

“Well –” 

“What’ve you done this time?”

“I haven’t done anything,” said the Doctor, mildly affronted. “I’m just very very happy you’re here.”

“Oh. Aye.” Jamie rubbed at his face again, eying the breakfast tray.

“Oh, yes!” The Doctor lifted the tray into Jamie’s lap and removed the cover with a flourish. “Breakfast. Eat up, we’ve got a busy day.”

“Mm.” Jamie set down his tea cup and fumbled with the cutlery. “We goin’ somewhere?”

“I’m afraid so,” sighed the Doctor. Strictly speaking he ought be preparing for their mission, not fussing over Jamie’s breakfast, but dash it all.

“Well, it’s gonnae take some gettin’ used to –” Jamie uncovered his bowl. “Och, you didn’t make porridge.”

“Ah –”

“What did you do _that_ for?”

“Well –”

“You _know_ how I feel about porridge.”

“I make perfectly nice porridge,” said the Doctor. “And besides, I’ve, I’ve been practicing.” Much as it might once have pained him to admit it, he’d missed Jamie’s porridge. He’d been trying for years to get it right and he’d very _nearly_ cracked it.

“You should stick to what you’re good at.” Jamie brandished a spoon at him. “Did you at least bring the salt?”

The Doctor nudged the salt cellar towards him.

“It’s like I always say,” said Jamie, salting his porridge. “You’re no’ good at porridge. It’s the Englishman in you,” he went on, waving his spoon about as he spoke. “It’s what you need me for – hey, why’re you laughing?”

The Doctor giggled.

“This isnae a joke!”

“Of course it isn’t,” said the Doctor. “It’s just so good to have you back.”

Jamie gave him a stern look that quickly gave way to a fond smile. He put down his spoon, and, cupping a hand around the Doctor’s face, kissed him softly, twice. “It’s good tae _be_ back.”

“Oh!” said the Doctor. Jamie chuckled, and stroked his hair, and sat back in bed.

“Hmm.” He tasted the porridge. “It’s nae so bad.”

“Oh, good,” said the Doctor. “I shall take that as high praise, shall I?”

Jamie laughed. “Do we have to go straight away when I’m done eatin’?”

“I’m afraid so,” said the Doctor with a heavy sigh.”

“Ach. I want tae cuddle.”

“Well, we shall cuddle while you eat,” said the Doctor. “How’s that?” Without waiting for an answer, he shucked off his shoes and coat and wriggled into bed, popping his head up under Jamie’s arm. “There!”

“You’re a funny wee man,” said Jamie, ruffling his hair.

“Eat your breakfast,” said the Doctor, resting his head on Jamie’s shoulder. As Jamie began to eat, he let out a soft sigh of contentment. Oh, this was nice. If only they didn’t have to get out of bed. He’d have to try and wrangle them a holiday at the first opportunity – they could laze around in bed for a whole week with no monsters to bother them, and no –

“Aye, you’ve definitely been practicing.” Jamie scraped his porridge bowl clean. “But ye should let me make the porridge from now on.”

“Oh, I intend to.” The Doctor slipped an arm around Jamie’s waist, and squeezed. “I really do plan to.”


End file.
